My Light
by Stfora-chan
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are suprised that they are getting a new teammate named Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi dosent really get close to people but when he meets naruto, he has a change of heart. And one of the things that attracts him to Naruto, is the special light he gives off. -Kakanaru
1. Chapter 1

**My light…**

This is a kakanaru fic. Sorry for any ooc ness, plus you should know that Naruto has a new ability, he can see colors of people's emotions. So there's no confusion I thought I should tell you that. Also I do not own the Naruto characters no matter how much I wish, so don't sue me plzzzzz! Welllll… plzzz read and hope you enjoy!

* * *

In Tsunades office-

Kakashi and sakura were standing in front of Tsunades desk as she shuffled through her papers trying to find a certain file.

"Uhh, Tsunade-sama why are we"- Sakura was trying to say before the angry woman interrupted her.

"Found it!" Tsunade yelled as she held a file triumphantly with the name Uzumaki on it.

"What is that for?" the pink haired girl asked cautiously.

Tsunade started to explain, "Kakashi, sakura I can now explain what I called you in for. I am adding someone to your team. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, he is coming from the sand village but he is originally from the rain village. Naruto has been moved around a lot since he was little and has never really had a permanent home. He is a trained assassin, very strong and I don't know if he is good with people. Gaara sent us a work up on him and it says that he had a person he was close to, but she has already died. He apparently hasn't tried to get close to anyone since. He left the rain village when his parents died; he was very smart and strong. His parents must have trained him when he was little. He was transferred to the sand village and graduated the academy at age 9. They trained him until he was 12 then started him on group missions. He was already stronger than most shinobi around his age. By the time he was 13 he was doing s- rank missions in a group. Naruto turned 14 and his friend died and he stopped doing group missions and did them alone. Naruto is 16 now, they don't let him do very many high class missions alone so they send him in groups but he still does his own thing. Now, Kakashi your job is to take care of him, train with him and show him how to work with other people if its needed. Also he is going on a big mission in two days, I want you to go watch it and get a good grip on the boy. Sakura you can go to but don't intrude in his mission or he will kill you."

"We are getting a new member? And he is probably unstable…" Sakura whined.

Kakashi walked closer to Tsunades desk and took the file. He saw the boy's picture; he had blond hair and bright, bright sky blue eyes. He had a very faint smile with an orange and black outfit on.

"Maybe he will be interesting." The silver haired nin thought.

* * *

It was two days later, Kakashi and sakura were on the way to Narutos mission to see what he had. They had gotten there and met his group.

"Are you the guys here to see Naruto?" a random person from the group asked.

"Yeah, we are here to watch him in action, so what is this mission exactly? Sakura asked curiously.

"He is doing this mission on his own, he prefers it this way. It's faster when he is alone anyways. The mission is that we have to take out this whole village, every last person, it is filled with people who are planning to take the sand village down." The person explained.

"What? But there are kids here! Is he just going to slaughter everyone?" sakura screamed in disbelief.

"If he is so strong, then why, would these people be planning to take you down? Wouldn't they know that they didn't stand a chance if he can kill all of them on his own?" Kakashi asked attentively.

"Because nobody knows about him, he has never done anything big enough to get attention. He doesn't want it, or like it. The elders and head people have kept his abilities mostly secret. He is very powerful, so they are taking all these people out before they cause any problems for the village. Look he has started." The random person explained casually.

Sakura could barely watch as all the people were being killed, it was hard to listen to the little kids screams and the men and women yelling for him to stop. Kakashi was watching through his sharigan eye to get a better visual. The blond was killing so fast and swiftly, blood going everywhere. but there wasnt any blood an naruto. He was done in twenty minutes; sakura was more disgusted then shocked. She wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself. Kakashi covered his sharigan and motioned for sakura to follow, he didn't know why but he wanted to know more about the blond, to be close to him. He wanted to know him… he didn't know why he just knew that he wanted to.

* * *

It was a couple days later, Kakashi and sakura were summoned to Tsunades office. When they got there stunade was sitting at her desk, Jiraiya was laid back against the wall and a tall blond, in an orange and black track suit was standing in front of her desk. When they entered the blond turned around and said "are these my teammates" in a lifeless kind of voice.

Tsunade responded "yes they are, this is Kakashi and sakura. Kakashi will be in charge of you for the first little bit that you are here and you will go on all your missions with them. They are really nice, I promise."

Tsunade had a small smile on her face. The blond turned completely to them and said "hi, my name is Naruto." with a smile on his face and his eyes shining with an emotion Kakashi couldn't quit place.

Sakura saw him and she suddenly felt bad about thinking such harsh things about him. He looked like a normal non- murderous boy. He looked so nice too.

Kakashi's heart speed up, something about this boy was just so bright, like he could lite the way through anything dark. He was right, he deffinatly found him interesting.

* * *

authors note-

i just thought of this on a whim and wil post more but not sure when. i have to finish up my other story first, im almost done with it. but review and give me ideas for the story plzz! reviews are love and i need love! but plzz save the bad love for the people who hurt kittens!


	2. colors

chapter 2- colors

It was 5 in the morning and Kakashi was abruptly awoken to knocking on his door. "Dammit, who could it be…? I just want to sleep." Kakashi moaned as he rolled out of bed, like a boss. {because everything Kakashi dose is boss like!} He walked to his door to the apartment and opened it. In his door way stood an angry-looking Shizune and a blond boy. The blond boy was Naruto, and he didn't look too happy. But his eyes said something different.

"Kakashi this boy is going to live with you. No buts, it is Tstunades orders, if you want to know why then ask Naruto yourself. Now take him… I have a huge mess to clean up." Shizune turned around and walked away mumbling something under her breath.

Kakashi looked at the blond who stood at the doorway. Naruto suddenly cracked a huge smile and started laughing his ass off. "Ah hahaha! That was hilarious! I can't believe I did that!"

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked, not sure if he wanted an answer.

The blond looked into kakashi's eye, "well, I was staying at Tstunades place with her and she had some type of medicine going and she needed some help. Since Shizune wasn't around, she asked me to give her a hand. She told me to pour something into the mixture and I did but it was the wrong thing and first it exploded, then it lite the place on fire. After we had gotten out of the house, we started getting dizzy and passed out. When I woke up, Shizune and Tsunade were still asleep and the fire was out. Now Tsunade is going to live with Shizune until it is all fixed and I'm staying here. I'm really sorry that it happened, it was an honest mistake. But the only thing that is really bothering me is that there colors are different know…"

Kakashi's one eye looked confused. "What do you mean there colors are different?"

"I can see people's emotions as colors. Everyone has a color, when they are blue then they have evil in their heart with have bad intentions. When they are red, they are feeling extreme love for someone, normally people are green, and that's the average color for them. But some people are different, they are special, there is something about them that makes them shine, stand out. Right now there colors are gray… it's the color of rejection towards someone. And they were only gray when talking or looking at me, kind of like sakuras color yesterday when she looked at me, she turned gray. That is the color most people have when around me…"

Kakashi's eye went soft, not so boring looking, like he would rather be somewhere else at the moment. He had no idea, no wonder he didn't talk to people that much. He always knew what people thought about when they were around him. He always knew when he wasn't wanted around. This made Kakashi wonder a little bit, "Naruto, what is my color?"

Naruto was caught off guard by this question. His color… How was he supposed to answer that question, when his color is so special? "Your color is purple. It has stayed that way since I first saw you at my mission that you went too. I don't know what purple means. I have only seen one other person the color purple, but she's… she is gone."

"I'm purple? And only one other person has been purple… was she that girl that he lost?" Kakashi thought puzzled.

Kakashi suddenly got this feeling, a very weird feeling and he didn't know what he was doing but he just went with it. Kakashi walked closer to the blond and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. He suddenly felt warm and didn't want to let go. Kakashi could swear that this boy, that Naruto had his own light, like he was shining gold.

"Ah, Kakashi… why are you sad?" the blond asked while looking like he was holding back tears.

Sad… that is one of the things I'm feeling right now. "Why would you think I'm sad?" Kakashi asked, not breaking the hug that Naruto was now returning.

Naruto hugged tighter. "Because, the color for sad is a faded, dark, almost unnoticeable pink. And you, are giving that color off."

A tear started to fall down Narutos face. He had never had someone be sad for him before. Not even his best friend ever felt sad for him, but showed every other emotion for him, love, kindness, caring she even got mad at him sometimes but she never gave the color of being sad for him. She didn't look at his past at all. She looked towards the future and never let the past slow her down. She was so special, and when he asked her what she thought of him, she said that he was extraordinary. That he was special in more ways than one, that he would always have a place in any ones heart that he got close to. That one day he would be so special to someone, that he would be someone's light one day. He would be there light that keeps them going and when he finds that person no matter who it is, make them your light and never let them go. Just one day, make sure you find your light and never let them go out, because if they are really your light then when they go out you will never find another light as bright as they were…

"I was your light wasn't i… you never said it but I was, and you were my light to, but if you were then why does this guy right here shine brighter than you do? I barely know him and I can feel his light everywhere I go. It is stuck on me, why was your light never stuck on me? Can you answer that, safora?" Naruto questioned, as he pictured his best friend, safora in his mind while hugging Kakashi.

Kakashi started to pull back from the hug. He felt he had slightly overstepped his boundaries. When he looked at the blonds face he saw something so bright in his eyes and the few tears that were falling down from his eyes. "Are you all right?" Kakashi asked the blond.

Naruto just stood there and looked at the floor, he wasn't sure if he should tell this man, this man who shined brighter than any other light he had ever seen.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to. It's all right, but if you need anything just ask. I'll go prepare your room; you can look around if you want." kakashi said as he left the room.

Naruto smiled a little and wiped the tears from his face. He started to walk around the house. He went down a hallway and found the bathroom. He walked farther down to the last room in the hallway and found a room with a bed and a small table next to it, TV, dresser and a partially opened closet. He walked in and sat on the bed, it was so comfortable. "This must be kakashi's room." Naruto thought. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes taking in the comfort. And he slowly started to drift into unconsciousness.

Kakashi walked in to his room a few minutes later looking for him and saw Naruto sleeping in a curled up ball in the center of his bed. " well that's just adorable… now, where will I sleep tonight?" Kakashi thought as he knelt next to his bed looking at Narutos face. He laid his head down on the bed and a few minutes later he fell asleep there too.

* * *

The next morning when Kakashi woke up it was raining and the window was open. He looked for Naruto and found him in the center of the bed still curled up and slightly shivering. Kakashi got up and closed the window. "Damn… it's raining hard out there, and what time is it?" Kakashi thought to himself. It was still kind of dark out but you could tell the sun was trying to come up. He went into the kitchen and looked at the clock, it said six in the morning. "Ugh, might as well stay up." He walked back to his room and sat on the bed just looking the blond. Watching his shoulders move up and down at a steady pace as he slept. he found himself breathing faster as he watched the blond, his heart rate was speeding up some. Kakashi pulled his mask down from his face and took a deep breath. "Inhale, exhale… Inhale, exhale." Kakashi kept telling himself because he was afraid he might forget how.

He laid his head on the bed for a second. Then his eyes started to get heavy, his whole body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. He could barely move his fingers without straining himself; he didn't know what was happening. Was he caught in a ninjutsu? Impossible… how?

Now his eyes were completely closed and he started seeing images in his head. There was a beautiful girl; she had long black hair, milky blue eyes and had a black and white outfit on, with fishnet everywhere else. He heard someone call "safora!" His view shifted and you could now see a blond boy with a black and orange track suit, and bright sky blue eyes. "That- that's Naruto!" Kakashi thought to himself. "Where am I, why is Naruto and some girl named safora here, where are we even at?"

"Your Kakashi right?" a familiar voice asked from behind. Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto, except he was different, his eyes weren't blue they were purple and his track suit was black and white.

'Naruto?" Kakashi asked not really sure if he should even be here.

"I am Naruto but I'm not. It's kind of confusing I know, but let me explain what is going on. I'm not the actual Naruto; I'm just a part of his mind that fights off intruders. That Naruto you are seeing there is a dream, or a memory you could say. That is safora, someone very precious to him. I don't know how you got in here but I'm not going to force you out. I guess you will wake up when he does. Look at his memory now, you can see the world the way he sees it." The un-naruto said while pointing in the direction of the actual Naruto.

Kakashi was looking everywhere, his senses felt like they were all jacked up. He looked at the sun, it was blue, the trees were green and he saw Naruto, he was a shining gold. Naruto was the brightest thing he had ever seen before. He looked over to the girl he was with and she was purple. "That must be her, that special person." Kakashi thought while his eyes fluttered back to the shimmering blond.

"safora, Naruto said, "you know, your color is purple. Your always shining with this deep purple, I can see you from a mile away."

"I'm purple? Well what does purple mean? Is it something good?!" safora said while smiling at Naruto in a protective big sister way.

"I don't know, I guess your special enough to get your own color." Naruto said as he stared into the blue of the sky.

They sat in silence for a little while, letting out giggles every now and then.

Then safora spoke, "Naruto, one day your going to find your light, your light is going to be a person whose color shines brighter than anyone else's. They will stand out to you like nobody else and you will be able to feel their color. When they die you will be able to feel their color start to fade and your going to be so sad when it happens, but you have to promise me that you will move on but never forget your one true light okay…"

"Okay." Naruto said as he stared at the sky some more. "But how will I know they are my light, my special person?"

"You will know because they will be the brightest thing you have ever seen. They will make your feelings go so out of whack. But also if there you're light, then you must protect them no matter what they do or say, don't let anyone put your special persons light out." Safora answered as she turned on her side to look at Naruto.

"You are the brightest light I have ever seen. You stand out the most to me, and you're my best friend, safora what if your my light?" Naruto said as he looked safora in the face.

"I'm not your light because I am a girl. You like guys remember, so your special person, the person you fall in love with will be a guy, your light will be a guy. So when you meet a guy who becomes your light, hold on to him even if he doesn't love you the way you love him. You could always be his best friend." Safora said with a grin forming on her face.

"But safora, you are always going to be my best friend, I'm not completely sure I could live without you." Naruto said in a complaining voice.

"I guess your man can live with second place then!" safora said like she had just won a war.

They sat in silence a little longer, laying right next to each other.

"Safora, I'm always going to love you no matter what."

"You to Naruto, you will always hold first place in my heart, okay."

Naruto looked over to her," her color right now, is a deep red…"

* * *

Kakashi's eyes flew open, he jumped up, lost his balance and fell over. When he sat back up, Naruto was sitting in the middle of the bed crisscrossed and staring at him.

"Good morning, Kakashi. Are you okay? You just jumped up all of a sudden and fell over." Naruto said, questioning kakashi's sanity.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine, breakfast? I'll make some if you want." Kakashi said as he was standing up.

"Sure I would love some breakfast, but I need a shower first." Naruto stood up and went in search of the bathroom not quit remembering were it was.

"Was that really a memory? And how did I get in to his mind like that… did he notice me just intruding in his mind?" well Kakashi did look like an insane person rambling to himself over the stove like that, "I will just make some eggs and bacon, and add a banana along with it."

Naruto finally found the bathroom, he felt in desperate need for a shower but soon realized that he didn't have any spare clothes, "crap, I guess I will just see if I can borrow some of kakashi's. Hope I won't be too much of a bother." Naruto made his way back to the kitchen. When he entered the room Kakashi was standing over the stove in the same clothes he wore yesterday and rambling to himself. "His color looks bothered." Naruto thought to himself as he walked slightly closer, afraid to get to close in case he was really insane. "Hey Kakashi can I borrow some clothes; I don't have any extras here. They were able to save some but I haven't got them yet, from the fire."

Kakashi jumped, startled from getting interrupted from his mumbling train of thought. "Yeah, go ahead and just rummage through the dresser or closet until you find something and if you don't mind bringing me a set of my outfit please. I accidentally fell asleep in these clothes, and I seriously need to change and shower so hurry and take your shower. Please?" Naruto noticed kakashi's color was normal again. It was so bright, that it made his heart seem like it skipped a beat.

Naruto went to Kakashi's room and opened the closet door. In it was lots beyond lots of those tight, blue, shirts with the mask attached. He also had five jounin vests and lots of his pants. He grabbed one of each then went over to the dresser and shuffled threw the drawers until he found a pair of boxers and his shirt. Naruto pulled out another pair of boxers and a fishnet shirt and pants. He went back to the kitchen and dropped the clothes for Kakashi in the table and said "here you go, I think I got all the things you wear. So I'm going to go take a shower, be out in a few."

Naruto made his way back to the shower. he turned it on, got undressed and put his dirty clothes in the hamper looking thing. He got in and saw that Kakashi had a wonderful and strangely creepy collection of shampoos and conditioners. Also lots of body wash, "damn, his shower is huge, it's a tub that's looks like a hot tub.

* * *

authors note-

okay, well this story is going better than i thought it would. i had to stop here because im in the mood to look up some bleach things. and plus i cant think of what to write next, no inspiration what so ever... sad right, but one thing that shall never change is how hot kakashi is right!? am i right? well reviews are love and i need love! so review and tell me what you think about this story so far please. { dont forget to save the bad love for the people who hurt kittens!} yay well have a good day, or night, or whatever time it is where you're at!


	3. call me master

okay well this is the third chapter, and i should say that i dont own naruto, kakashis smexy body, or the show its self just this story line. but if i did own kakashi he would so be my smex slave or he would make me his. either one i would be happy with! {drooling} well hope you enjoy!

* * *

Naruto was just standing under the scolding hot water, just standing there not making any motion to wash his hair or body. The water was running into his golden locks, down his face and into the drain. The blond just looked around; the bathtub was a big circle motion. It could fit five people in it, and it had cup holders on the sides of it.

"I think I want to take a bath, a nice long bath." Naruto turned the shower head off and started filling the bathtub up. When it was done Naruto crawled back in and laid there relaxing his muscles, letting all the tension leave his body. I mean seriously, who wouldn't get all tense having to live with the sexiest man on earth, if someone could get hotter than the leading cause of death would be too much blood loss from the constant nose bleeds people would have around them.

Naruto sat back slowly rubbing his soapy fingers through his hair, his eyes closed and smelling the amazing strawberry aroma coming from the shampoo. "Kakashi is probably a sex god; I wonder what would happen if I could get in those pants, I wonder how tight I could make him…? Maybe I should try." Narutos hands started slowly going down his body as he was slowly washing himself, the water was steaming the bubbles in his hair were falling down his neck to his shoulders, his tan shoulders and then started to fall down his muscular chest. Down over his pecks and past his firm abs and down to his hips. Naruto opened his eyes to watch the soap fall farther down to his member; kakashi's face came into his mind, what Kakashi might look like shirtless and what he might look like naked, a smexy sight came up making him hard on the spot.

Narutos was letting the tips of his fingers prance over his hardening member. No sooner did he take himself whole and started to stroke himself, kakashi's lean but muscular body, panting with his body over Narutos body, then leaning into Narutos ear and whispering-

"Naruto!?" a familiar girly voice was giggling.

Narutos eyes shot open and threw the curtain aside trying to reveal the perverted girl watching him bathe among other things. But when he opened it and looked around the bathroom there was no-one there. Naruto was confused, could he have been imaging it? The blond closed the shower curtain and settled back down, he thought for a second looking at his reflection in the water. That voice, that was _her_ voice. But she's dead I must have been my imagination then, but I could swear it was her, like she was actually here.

"Well haven't you been a naughty boy playing with yourself like that. Didn't I give you the sex talk before? I can't seem to remember…" the girly voice said again.

Naruto froze, he was still staring into his reflection but in the waters reflection was another person to. Naruto slowly looked up, and she was there, it was safora. Narutos mouth fell open and wouldn't budge.

"What's the look for, I figured you would be happy to see me. You haven't seen me since… well for a couple of years. Am I not still first place in your heart?" safora said with a pouty look forming across her flawless face. Her milky blue eyes went from excitement to a hurt look and her long shining black hair was now falling into her face.

Naruto started to sit up more pushing the bubbles in front of him nervously to cover certain things, which really shouldn't be seen by his best friend, dead or not. "Safora, is it really you? I thought you were, I mean I watched you…" Naruto trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence, afraid it might hurt too much.

"Dead?" safora said as she started to slide partially into the water. "Because I am, I'm still dead Naruto, but I'm here. I guess you could call me a ghost or whatever, but I want to talk to you."

A small, sad smile started to form on the blonds lips. Safora was in the water but she wasn't wet, so she probably really wasn't here, or maybe she was a ghost. "Safora, I'm disappointed in you, didn't we already agree that you were going to be first place forever?"

"Yeah we did, didn't we…" she said as a tear was coming to the corner of her eye trying to break lose. But she wouldn't let it. Safora blinked it away and jumped on the naked blond, trying to give him a hug. "I have missed you soooooo much! I love you! I know you are going to pin me as a stalker but I keep watch over you every day, I know that you have hurt so much, I can practically feel your pain. I don't sleep, I'm like your guardian angel, and I have been watching lately and I have to tell you something." Safora said as she was suffocating Naruto in her boobs.

Safora looked down at Narutos purple face and she let him go since she was unintensionaly trying to kill him. Naruto started gasping for air and sat up a little. "You watch me? I am so pegging you as a stalker! And you need to talk to me, about what?" the blond said saddening at his never to be finished since it was gone, hard on.

"Your light, do you think you might have found it?" safora said as she sat next to the still naked blond. "I ask because, you barely know this guy and you look at him with these eyes I have never seen on you before. You can see something about him, that nobody else can and it is something special isn't it?"

It's his color; he has your color except it's brighter. I have never seen it before… it confuses me, every time I look at him my heart speeds up, his color astonishes me. The way he constantly feels I can't explain it… it's like he is broken and I want to fix it, but I'm not sure on how." Naruto sat there with his knees to his chest while his heart started beating faster as he thought of the mysterious jounin.

"How do you think he feels?" Safora said as she brung Naruto into her arms and started rubbing his hair, in a older sister kind of way.

"I think, I think he is sad. I think something may have happened to him or he may have lost some important people to him and he just stays like this. He is just so different; do you think he may have a broken heart? Maybe it just needs to be pieced back together…" Naruto looked like he could fall into tears any moment.

"Broken hearts shine brightest…" Safora said to her reflection in the water.

Naruto looked at his reflection too, he was a bright gold… shimmering on the water surface. "Your right, broken hearts do shine the brightest. Is that why you always shined so bright? Is the reason you always stood by me because I was your light? Is that why you died for me? Because if you would have let your light burn out, then your heart would have been completely broken…"

A tear silently fell from Saforas eyes. She had to tell him eventually, maybe that's why she couldn't move on, is because she never told him how special he has been to her. "Naruto, yeah you were my light, and I never told you because I was your best friend and I didn't want to ruin it. Let's face it; I'm not exactly your type, that nice piece of ass cooking you breakfast in the kitchen is your type."

You still should have told me, I wouldn't have hated you or rejected you. I wouldn't have been able to return the feelings but I would have stayed by your side. I would have never left… because safora, I may not have been in love with you but you meant more to me than anyone else! And if someone means that much then I would consider them your light. It doesn't matter who they are or what they are, there important so you stay by their side, because that's what you do for the people that matter. You stay by your there side and never leave them. Safora you were my light at one time but you have been put out and now another light is trying to make its self-known, and this persons not even trying to. But safora you will always be first place until I get my light then I guess you can be second place."

Safora smiled, "well I guess I can settle… but still, I can't believe I came in on you doing the naughty no- no! I won't let this one go! But until next time, I love you Naruto…"

"Wait! Safora are you leaving?!" panic stroked his voice, "she can't be leaving again, I just got her back! No safora!"

Naruto watched as she disintegrated into thin air and cried as he realized she was completely gone. There was no trace that she had even been there, no trace except in his heart.

Narutos tears washed away as he let himself sink under the water, he closed his eyes and moments passed, he was holding his breath. He was running out of breath to hold, but the blond didn't care. "Is it even worth it any more…" the thoughts danced around his mind just tempting him to stay under a little longer, just until it all goes black then he wouldn't have to deal with the troublesome colors that tell all, sometimes even your darkest secrets and deepest desires.

Everything started to go black, slowly all light was disappearing into the eternal darkness that was waiting for him. Then he heard someone calling his name, the light was coming back and the darkness was running away, it was so bright, this light. Then he was suddenly pulled out of the warm hole he was in and everything was cold.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi partially in the water, holding him in his arms and saying his name.

"Naruto! Naruto are you okay… why wouldn't you answer me?" worry struck the older man's face.

"S- Sorry, I was under water, I couldn't hear you." Naruto stumbled over the words as he was trying to lie his way out of this.

Kakashi stared at the blond, he noticed how much he was shivering and looked like he was about to cry. "I was worried, so I came in, I thought something might have happened because you wasn't answering. Sorry." Kakashi apologized, noticing that the blond was naked and in his arms. "I will go get you a towel." But before he left, he got a good view of the blond; his body was freaking hot, his toned muscles and tan was mouth watering. Not to mention his dick was a nice size, plus his mouth was the right size for kakashi's, _ahem,_ if anything was to happen, just a passing thought. I mean you never know what might happen.

Kakashi came back and handed the blond his towel. He started to walk out when the blond said, "Wait, could- could you help me please?" Narutos legs felt heavy and his heart was going crazy from Kakashi seeing him naked. He didn't want to ask for help but he was having trouble getting up and he couldn't stop shivering.

Kakashi turned around and looked him in the eyes. He stood there for a second then walked back to him. Kakashi grabbed the towel and held out his hand. Naruto took his hand and Kakashi helped pull him out of the water. Naruto couldn't keep himself up, it was so hard, and Naruto didn't know what was wrong. He started to fall over. But Kakashi caught him in the towel and wrapped it around the blonds waist.

"Can you walk? Or do you need me to carry you?" Kakashi said with a smile forming in the silver-haired nins eye. Naruto saw this and slightly smiled too.

"Eh? You should probably carry me, you know, because I'm just lazy like that." Naruto said as he made an effort to walk but could barely move.

Kakashi put his arm under Narutos legs and lifted him up bridal style. Kakashi chuckled "if you insist!"

"Hey!" Naruto was now cradled into kakashi's firm arms and felt his heart beat spike up more, his palms started getting sweaty and he had this feeling start-up, he didn't know what it was but it was putting butterflies in his stomach.

Kakashi grabbed Narutos clothes and headed to his room. When he was holding Naruto he could not only feel Narutos reaction but could see it. Kakashi could feel the sweat coming off of Narutos hands on his neck. He could feel Narutos heart beat in his ribs and could see the blush on his face.

They got to the room and Kakashi sat on the bed, still holding the blond. "Are you going to tell me what that was really about in there?" Kakashi asked with the slight sound of accusation in his voice.

Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe again, he had to answer him; he had to tell the truth. He didn't want to lie, not right now, not to the guy with the amazing light. "I don't know, I saw safora, that girl who has the same color light as you. She is supposed to be dead but she came to see me I guess. I don't think I was imagining it, I think she was really there. But when she suddenly disappeared I got so sad, I realized how much I missed her and then I went under water. I just didn't come back up."

Kakashi clinged to the blond tighter, he didn't want to let him go, not ever. He had an over whelming desire to protect him. "So you gave up, you let the sadness take over and just gave in to it all."

The way Kakashi was looking at the blond when he said those words made him feel guilty. Like he hurt the older nin in some way, like he tried to steal something from him forever. "I'm sorry…" Naruto said while tears started crumbling out of his eyes. He laid his head on kakashi's vested chest, crying every tear he had been holding in for the past few years. Feeling all the emotions he thought he would never feel again.

"Find something that makes it all worth it, and hold onto it and please don't do it again, that's one thing you never do, and it's give up." That's all Kakashi could think to say. The blond was crying his heart out and he didn't know what to do. So he let him cry more and more. He continued to hold the blond as he stopped crying, as he fell asleep, and he held him as his breathing fell into even beats.

He put Naruto on the bed and put the covers over him, how long had he been holding the blond, how long had he been crying, in his arms.

Kakashi needed to clear his head so he grabbed a book out of his collection of icha books. He headed to the door, when he opened it, it was dark out. He went straight to the woods anyway.

He found a nice place in a tree right under the moon. He hasn't had real emotions like this for someone for a long time, at least not since Obito, and his closest friend after Obito was Rin. He hasn't been close to anyone since they died.

"Why do I want to be close to him, why did my chest almost burst when I thought he was dead in the water? I need to figure out where I'm going to take this relationship." Kakashi opened his porn book and continued to read for a while.

After reading for a little bit, Kakashi had it, "I will test the waters for a while, then see where it takes me."

* * *

It had been a month, nothing much had happened. Naruto and Kakashi were still living together, they were steadily getting closer. Kakashi didn't let Naruto take baths or showers for longer than ten minutes without peaking in through the door and making some type of weird shower conversation. They didn't talk about the incident much, but it raced through kakashi's mind every day. But something wonderful or terrible was also growing in Kakashi; he didn't know which one it was. But the sexual desire for the blond was getting stronger. Every night he wanted to tear the blonds clothes off with his teeth, make him moan his name, screw the blonds perfect little ass into submission. But he couldn't, afraid he might scare him away.

Naruto and Kakashi were in the team seven training area. They were going to be sent on their first group mission in a week or two so they had to train. They had to get use to each other's fighting skill, each other's ability's. But so far they weren't doing so well with sakura, so this time she stayed and helped Tsunade in the hospital, to avoid there incompatibility.

"Sakura doesn't like me very much, I can tell because her color is always gray when she is around me. I don't get it, what did I do to her? Also what should I call you now, sensei?" Naruto complained as he went towards Kakashi with a kunai.

Of course, Kakashi dodged it like a boss, but he jumped right into line next to Naruto as they landed on a tree branch together. Naruto leaned close into Kakashi, he could feel the blonds breath on his clothed neck, their hands were close enough to be slightly touching. And at this moment it took everything he had to not, screw the innocent little boys ass into the closest tree.

But he managed to refrain. "I don't know Naruto; sakura is stuck up and doesn't like anyone. She is still what she calls "in love" with lame ass Sasuka, and dose whatever the hokaga tells her to do. It's sickening to watch, she is like a teacher's pet. For a matter of fact she was. But don't dwell too much on her opinion okay."

Naruto was surprised that Kakashi would say something like that about his student. It made him think about how Kakashi thought of him. "Kakashi, what do you think of me?

The question startled the always aware and firm nin. "What do I think about you?" this question confused him slightly. He didn't know if he should tell him or not, so he just went with it. "I think your special, and your great to live with, but there is one thing that I have been having trouble with. It's that you're too damn hot."

Naruto almost fell out of the tree after hearing what Kakashi said. The blonds tanned face was now completely red. He looked like a freakin apple. "I- I'm t- too hot?" the blond stuttered out.

"Yes, that's the problem; you see every night I want to strip you naked and screw your perfect body into my bed while you moan my name in pleasure. But I don't because your more than likely not interested and you're underage. Plus you know, it is called rape if you don't want it."

Naruto suddenly felt bold, "who said I wasn't interested, and it's defiantly not rape if I want it."

At this, Kakashi did fall off the tree branch and his ass landed straight on the ground. It hurt like hell. He was so tempted to drag his blond haired boy down from the tree and screw him now. But he didn't because he wasn't sure if he had been joking or not.

"Are you joking?" Kakashi yelled from the ground as he started to stand up. Praying, that the smexy blond wasn't kidding.

Naruto jumped down and landed right next to the shocked nin. "No, I'm not; I have been fighting the urge to pounce you for a while now. And right now the urge is over whelming. Naruto got closer to him, looking him in the eye_. "Just a taste…"_

Kakashi saw the want in Narutos eyes and he wanted it to. Kakashi took Narutos side with his hand, pulled down his mask and brung him into a kiss. It was sweet, and passionate. Narutos knees felt like they would buckle out from under him, feeling kakashi's lips against his own, there bodies pressed up against each other. Kakashi pressed his tongue up to Narutos lips asking for entrance. Naruto gave him permission, by parting his lips and letting his tongue slide in. Kakashi attacked the inside of the blonds mouth with his tongue, exploring every part of it.

When they parted Naruto felt dazed, he just kissed** the** Hatake Kakashi,** the** famousecopy nin. He knew he was gay, I mean it is something you just pick up on after a while. But thinking the sex god would want him, was abnormally nerve racking in the pants.

"Kakashi, can we head back to the house?" Naruto said with a smile on his face that could only mean one thing.

Kakashi grabbed the blond and threw him over his shoulder. He made a few hand signs and said "You should really start calling me master."

TBC-

* * *

auhtors note-

finally i finished! i have been working on this piece all day! well i hope you guys enjoy because i have worked hard! so please review! reviews are love and i need love! save the bad love for people who hurt kittens! well i want to do something kinky for their smex scene so any ideas? please throw them at me!


	4. strawberry cheese cake

The very next chapter- here is the fourth chapter that you all ahve been waiting for! i should say that i dont own naruto or any characters and sadly not even kakashis smexy ass, but you know, lifes life and we have to live with it and please forgive me for taking so long to updaate! please read and enjoy! ohh yeah please read my authors note at the bottom.

* * *

Everything was happening in a blur of colors. Naruto was watching everything go by in swift movements; the colors were going as fast as they were coming. His whole body was filled with excitement, he could see his own colors change from the gold to the many emotions he was feeling, and not just his either. Kakashi's color was a bright red, with excitement. The reddest he has ever seen someone was safora when she died… but now Kakashi just made the bar a hundred times higher.

Kakashi flew through the door and straight into the kitchen. He put the delicate blond on the table and Naruto immediately wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, and tight. Kakashi felt the pressure of Narutos clothed erection up against his as his legs tried to get tighter. He loved it all.

Kakashi carried the eager blond to kakashi's domain while his legs stayed tight around kakashi's waist. Kakashi entered the room and immediately started violating the blonds mouth with his tongue. Ravishing it all, fully exploring every piece of the warm, hot, virgin mouth. They ended up landing on the bed, Kakashi holding the blond in his lap legs still tight around with erections growing, the friction between the cloths almost unbearable, the sexual tension in the room was, sooo unbelievably high.

Naruto was now striping Narutos clothes off of his body piece by piece, slowly and mercilessly, making Kakashi hotter for more to come off. Kakashi was now in his boxers and started shredding Narutos clothes off of his body. He unzipped his jacket and pulled it off smoothly, he tore the shirt in the back, ripping it off of Narutos body. He went down to his pants, clutching the soon to be no longer covered, clothed erection. It was bulging in the ukes pants. Kakashi could have sworn he heard it whispering, "Please just fuck my owner's ass in to the bed already!"

Kakashi unzipped and pulled the pants off, almost ripping them in the process. He was now forcing the little virgin into the bed, now above the blond, Kakashi started to remove the boxers and as he pulled them off completely the older man whispered smexyily, "are you sure you are ready…?"

The blond pushes the jounin back forcefully and tears off kakashi's boxers, and said "Well, we are both naked. Wouldn't it just be toooo much trouble to put are clothes back on, when you could just be screwing my mind out into this bed? Or any other place you want."

Naruto made himself comfortable holding back whimpers from there members rubbing against each other, just waiting to be pleasured. Kakashi smirked; he looked into Narutos eyes and pulled the blond into one more sweet kiss.

Kakashi kept the kiss going while he snuck the lube onto his fingers and put one into Naruto. Naruto fidgeted slightly, but let Kakashi swirl inside of him making the blond moan in return. He then inserted the next digit and began to scissor inside, stretching him enough for the third finger, this time the innocent little blond whimpered in pain, but Kakashi just pressed harder into the kiss dominating the blonds tongue in a sweet trance. Narutos whimpers faded as Kakashi scissered repeatedly, and then slid the third finger in, making the blond jump and whimper as he continued to stretch him. The whimpers Naruto was making, made Kakashi want to skip it all and take him.

Kakashi finished stretching and brung the head of his member to Narutos entrance, stoping as the head slightly pressed against it, just brushing it. "Kaakaashi, fuck meh already, I'm horney as hell! And I want you inside meeee!" the blond yelled in eagerness.

Kakashi happily obliged. He took the head and pressed it fully into him, he slowly slid a little more in, just a couple inches and Kakashi didn't think he could take the resistance any longer. Then pushed fully in, and as he did that Naruto jumped in not only pain, but something that made all his nerves jump at once. Kakashi knew what happened, he hit the blonds sweet spot, and he could tell Naruto highly enjoyed it.

Naruto wasn't sure on what had just happened but it felt like chocolate slowly sliding down your throat, the sweet warm meltyness absorbing all your senses completely, Kakashi started to thrust harder and harder, and hit that one spot over and over. The colors were gone in flashes of blinding white light, it all felt sooo good, the pain and the pleasure, all of it just made him want to burst. Then Kakashi grabbed his aching member and started to stroke it in beat with his thrust. His thrusts got faster and so did his strokes, and soon Naruto came with a "Kakashiiii sensei!" with moans and whimpers that hit Kakashi in just the right spot.

Kakashi continued to thrust, nibbling in the blonds ear, pinning him against the wall of the bed. Then Naruto whispered into the older man's ear, "Master…. That felt, ohh sooo good."

With that, Kakashi came, the warm sensation inside of Naruto slightly calming his nerves that were over sensitive at the moment. Kakashi moaned loudly making the blond feel accomplished.

Naruto went limp, and Kakashi let them fall to the bed, Kakashi slid out of Naruto and turned the blond over to face him. "Naruto…."

The blond opened his sleepy eyes and said, "I know, I can see it all over you. And you should know that, I love you too." Naruto smiled and yawned while stretching his hands over to kakashi's face, just holding them there.

His hands dropped to kakashi's shoulder as he fell asleep, his eyes slowly shutting with that smile that could make the saddest person in the world, feel loved.

"Naruto, I really do love you, and nothing will stop me. I won't go anywhere; I will stay by your side as long as you want me. Probably even longer, just to let you know." Kakashi whispered to the sleeping blond. And continued to whisper sweet nothings into his little blonds ear until he fell asleep, right next, to his light.

* * *

The very next day!-

Naruto woke up to the smell of something sweet in the air. He arose out of the bed and walked to the direction of the sweet aroma. He found himself being led into the kitchen, and stopped when he got to the door. He opened his eyes and saw his very hot, very sexy and very arousing Hatatake Kakashi sitting at the table with his shirt and boxers on, with no mask.

Kakashi looked up to see a very smexy and very naked blond standing in the door way, with an unreadable expression on his face. He broke a small smile when the blond walked over to him and sat, full nakedness and all {not afraid to show his wiggling glory}, into his lap.

Kakashi looked into the blonds bright blue orbs and said "can I help you?" with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Naruto looked down, just realizing he was naked, and blushed deeply. Then spotted the strawberry cheese cake, just sitting unprotected, in the open, waiting to be eaten.

Naruto slightly sighed, "Kakashi are you going to eat that?" pointing to the cheese cake on the table right in front of them.

Kakashi's eyes moved towards the cake and he smirked, "well, I was planning on having some, but I wanted to save it for eating it off your body later. Then you can do the same with me."

Naruto blushed more, "where do you plan on eating it from, exactly?"

"Well you know, just about anywhere I can get it on you." Kakashi's hands moved to his lower stomach and let his fingers swirl on his sensitive belly button.

"If you say anywhere, then does that mean I get to eat it off of your dick? Because if we are going to do that, we will need more cake." Naruto said as he eyed his sensei's crotch.

Kakashi looked at the blonds wandering eyes and said "I'll get more cake, but only if you call me master, in that sweet voice you had last night."

Naruto was slightly shocked but also happy that Kakashi remembered. So he decided to not put up a fight and just go with it. I mean, how much better does it get then eating strawberry cheese cake off of the kakashi's dick, or anywhere else off his body.3

Naruto snuggled up into his master and sat directly to where there members were touching through the cloth. He put his head down on his chest and whimpered, "Ka- kashi sensei… would you please get some more cake, so I can eat it off of you wherever I want." Naruto looked into kakashi's eye, "please, master….?"

Kakashi fell over, naked blond and all into the floor.

* * *

authors note-

okay first off, which one is more fun to say, smext or sexy? i need help settling an argument with some of my friends. now sorry for taking sooo long to update but i was really busy and i have now updated. now to apoligoze for the shortness of the chapter. i would have made it a little longer but ive decided to save my next stuff for the next chapter. i would also greatly appreciate it if any of you urahara x ichigo fans would check out my fic war over the strawberry. thanxs and please review!


	5. my love

This is the fith chapter and i have worked hard on this piece. I'm sick at the moment and staying home from school with my mom, who is trying to read what i write but im not letting her. also i will probably be updating on weekends only for now on b/c i have to bring my grades up at school. but when im on break i will update during the week. And any ideas for the story before i bring it to a wonderful end? i wont be doing many more chapters for this one, hope you enjoy! read and review plzzz!

* * *

Kakashi was back with the cake and naked in a matter of seconds. Naruto, the ohhhh sooo sweet Naruto was taking the cheese cake from the pan and rubbing it down his sensei's member as smoothly as possible. Naruto was so happy and excited that he could barely contain himself.

The blond took his mouth and maneuvered it to his master's very big member. Naruto, let his hot drooling mouth make its way over the member and slowly, painfully slow, go down and start to swirl his tongue all over kakashi's member, making sure to remember how much tastier cheese cake is on someones dick.

This was earning Naruto some good points, also making the famous copy nin moan like nothing else. The vulnerable state he is in right now would make the perverted, woman loving Jiriya, all hot and heavy somewhere he probably shouldn't be.

Naruto was moving his hot, melting mouth up and down, and all around kakashi's member. He took his hands and started to play with his balls and rub his hands up and down his thighs. Then he took Kakashi all in at once, letting him slide down into the wetness of his throat. Kakashi's hands found their way into the blond's smooth, golden locks. Then started pulling hard on his hair and pushing down more. Causing Naruto to have to ignore his gag reflexes, if possible. Naruto decided to end this soon, but make it as pleasurable as possible so he swallowed his sensei's member and with that Kakashi screamed In ecstasy, "Naruto!" then came with a bang.

No, really, he did come with a bang! When kakashi's sweet creamy frosting flowed into the blonds throat, Naruto swallowed it all and pulled off of his sensei's member then fell backwards on to the table knocking the beloved, and always remembered, cheese cake into the floor which the clumsy blond fell onto ass first.

Naruto opened his eyes after the fall and felt something in his ass and on it. He looked down between his legs to see parts of the cheese cake squishing out from under him. Kakashi looked at the position his blond was in and it was beautiful.

Naruto was spread-eagled on the floor with pieces of cheese cake spread on his body in the most desirable and random places on his body. Not to mention he is naked and making Kakashi hot all over his body, again.

The blond looked up to his hot, smexy sensei with pleading eyes begging him not to get mad. But what happened was something completely unexpected.

Kakashi, nakedness, and all his flying glory picked his Naruto up and put him on the table. Kakashi fixed the blond to where he was on his hands and knees, legs spread, and ass right in his face. Naruto tried to move but Kakashi wouldn't let him.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" Naruto pleaded as he made another attempt to move himself.

Kakashi smirked, "Naruto calm down I'm going to punish you shortly for taking the cheesecake all to yourself but first, I must make sure you are clean and in order to do that I have to do it myself. Also I don't want to waste any of it so I might as well lick it all up."

Naruto tried to protest but couldn't since Kakashi put a gag ball in his mouth.

"Where in the world did this come from!?" Naruto tried to say but couldn't get the words out due to the gag ball in his mouth.

"Shush…" Kakashi said as he pulled some rope from out of nowhere and tied his hands to the corner legs of the table. Then Kakashi tied his legs loosely to the other corners of the table. Kakashi then started licking the cheese cake from random places on his body. On his face, it was smeared on his cheek. His stomach had some little specks on it but Kakashi took care of those right away.

Kakashi went back around to the behind of the blond and stopped. He was taking in what the blonds ass looked like then muttered, "I wonder what it taste like…?"

Kakashi bent into Narutos ass and took one long lick from the bottom to the top. Naruto gasped, wondering why it made him feel so good in places that it shouldn't and Kakashi noticed it too.

"Hmm… looks like I should continue this." Kakashi said to himself as he took the tip of his tongue and swirled his tongue around Narutos entrance taking all the cheese cake with his luscious tongue.

"Ahhhah!" Naruto moaned through the ball gag.

Kakashi started to lick the rest of Narutos ass in a few long, tingling licks leaving behind the evidence of what he had done all over Narutos whimpering member. Kakashi took his wet tongue and started to violate the blond's entrance, sliding in and out, doing twirling dances inside of him.

Kakashi was barely touching him and Naruto was already being sent over the edge. Naruto was clenching the sides of the table, the muscles in his legs were tightening and his ass was clenching. Kakashi could see all this and he untied the hot blond and tossed him onto his should while heading into the bathroom.

Naruto tried to talk but failed, then tried to remove the ball gag and Kakashi stopped him and said, "Uhuh" while shaking his finger in Narutos face.

Kakashi sat him down and started the shower and when the water got warm enough he put the blond in, then got in himself.

Kakashi removed the gag from Narutos mouth and Naruto said, "Finally! But master-" Kakashi stopped him with a kiss.

The silver haired man grabbed the back of the blond's head and went deep into the kiss. Naruto moaned and Kakashi was asking for entrance. The blond gave it to him; Kakashi pulsed in leaving every part of the blond's mouth fully satisfied and conquered.

Then Kakashi suddenly pulled away and forced Naruto into the bathtub floor. Kakashi whispered into Narutos ear, "Do you want it, do you really want it?"

Naruto went completely still. "Did he want it? What type of question was that, of course he wanted it, hell ya who wouldn't!" Naruto answered, "Yes I want it more than anything!"

"But how badly do you want it?" Kakashi had his member pressed against Narutos ass, making the blond squirm under him.

Naruto wanted it sooo badly, but he didn't want to beg for it but he was so hard, so hungry for his sensei's member being shoved up his ass, making him change all kinds of colors. But screw it; he might as well, "M-master I want it so badly… I can barely contain it. I won't be able to hang on much longer. So please… Sensei?"

Kakashi couldn't take the look in the blue orbs, begging him to screw him sooo hard. Kakashi took the blond and positioned him for a perfect target. Kakashi took two of his fingers and slid them in and started scissoring his entrance stretching him for perfection. He took the other hand and started thrusting his hand up and down Narutos member knowing he didn't have much time before the sweet delicious blond gave into it all.

Kakashi put in the third finger and stretched him then put him member and pressed into his entrance. Then he put his first bit into him, making him want to ride his ass like crazy.

Then Naruto whimpered, "Please! Stop taking your sweet time and screw me!"

Kakashi listened and started thrusting in fast long thrust, then started speeding up. The pain mixed with the pleasure was becoming too much for both of them. Kakashi was now thrusting so hard into Naruto that he was impaled into the watery floor. There was a little blood but it was washing away quickly. Naruto suddenly came with a loud, "ohhhh myyy- kashi!" then went limp. The water was running cold and Kakashi came inside of the blond falling on top of him.

"K-kakashi…" Naruto barely whispered to Kakashi as he lay under him like a lifeless but satisfied little school girl. {much more than satisfied}

"Yes Naru-chan?..." Kakashi said as he just started to equal out his breathing.

Naruto giggled, "Get off of me, I can barely breathe…!"

"Eh? Sorry… here lets go to bed." Kakashi picked the blond up bridal style and turned off the shower then headed to their room. When they laid down tired and soaked Kakashi cuddled the blond to his chest. He was shivering from the cold and Kakashi didn't want his special naru-chan to get sick.

Naruto wanted to sleep so badly but wouldn't let himself. Kakashi's colors were so wild, but so- so- he didn't know how to explain it. But maybe it could wait till morning… then Naruto looked up, and was looking directly into his one dark blue, almost black eye and his heart felt like it skipped a beat.

They were gazing into each other's eyes and Kakashi couldn't help but think, "Why this boy, why him? Why was this person who could stir him up like this, the only person who he could look in the eye like this or stand to touch him for longer than a few seconds…"

Naruto could see the long scar over the other eye that went down to the top of the cheek. He knew he had the sharigan in that eye but he didn't know how he got it, and he didn't know why Kakashi tried to hide it, almost like he was ashamed of it.

"Kakashi… what happened to your eye?"

The silver haired copy nin was taken aback by this question. Only one person had asked him that question before and that was a little girl he had met while on a mission. Of course he didn't answer her but she still stayed and said "you don't have to answer if you don't want… but your scar is so, so interesting." Kakashi and the little girl continued to walk through the woods. He had met her there, she seemed lost but he didn't ask her if she was. She just tagged along with him; she was so cheerful, it was kind of nice to be around someone so bright. The vibe from her was nice he felt like he could tell her, he opened his mouth, he was fixing to tell her the story then all of a sudden she stopped and her face went pale.

She said, "Ahh sorry I need to go!"

Kakashi tried to stop her and see if she was all right so he grabbed her shoulder before she could escape. "Wait, where are you going, is there somthing wrong?" Kakashi asked a little worried.

She turned to face him and said, "There is this person who needs my help, I can feel it. This person he is kind of like my light, do you know that feeling? And if I'm not there for him... I'm afraid he might go out. he is to special to leave alone becouse if someone else sees how bright his light is then they might try to take him from me. But by! Thank you for the peaceful walk and you know if you find someone really special to you that makes your heart jump for no reason at all then hang on to that person okay?! By now!" Kakashi let her run off, wondering what she meant but always secretly knew what she was talking about.

That girl has always been kind of memorable to him. She had black hair and kind of looked like that girl, safora that Naruto was good friends with. Now that he thought about it there was a possibility that it was her…

But Kakashi knew it, he found his light, he found that special person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life protecting, loving and just being near him, and making him happy. He found the person that for the rest of his life would be his reason for waking up in the morning, be his reason for living. So yeah he would tell this special person that story no matter how hard it may be…

Naruto sat himself up a little bit more while pressing further into Kakashi's bare chest. "You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Kakashi looked deeply into his Narutos eyes and said, "No, I will I just thought of something suddenly for a second there."

Kakashi laid down comfortably on the bed, head against the pillow and pulled his naru-chan onto his chest while stroking his stomach. "When I still had a sensei and teammates I had this teammate who was my friend and we were on a mission together. Well our other teammate Rin needed our help so we went and saved her. But while we were making our escape Obito was crushed, half of his body impaled under the crumbled rock. My eye had been injured earlier in the mission and I could no-longer use it. So he had Rin take his sharigan out and put it into my eye. He said it was a reward for making it past the chunin exams." kakashi paused for a second.

"That's how I got this eye and how I got this scar. The thing was that, me and Obito always would argue and fight with each other but, he was my best friend… I let him die, then I let Rin die… my sensei died protecting me, so I was left with no one special.

"What about your parents… any siblings?" Naruto asked cautiously and felt like he was about to cry.

"I am an only child, and my mom died really young, just a few years after I was born then my dad killed himself." Kakashi looked at Naruto, who had tears in his eyes.

"Eh, Naruto… Why are you crying?" Kakashi asked sympathetically as he cradled the blond boy into his arms.

"It's just… I'm so sorry! I complain about my life, I've always thought that I had it so hard when you, this wonderful person lost everyone special to him… I'm so sorry….! I must have been so selfish being this way but I can't help it!..." Naruto was crying his heart out onto a silver platter waiting for Kakashi to take it or leave it. But how could he leave it, not now and not ever… he found someone who will cry for him, who calls him a wonderful person. How could he leave that?

"Naruto… its okay you're not being selfish and its okay to cry if you want. It just shows how big of a heart you have." At this moment he wasn't sure but he could swear the feelings he was having right now, the thing that was making his heart hurt and speed up, skip a few beats and actually make him want to cry himself. He was pretty sure people called it love, and now Kakashi didn't have a doubt in his mind that Naruto… was ended his special person, Naruto is his light, his gold shimmering light.

Kakashi let Naruto cry into his chest, the whole time letting his love for the boy grow.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said as a faint whisper. "I haven't lost every one special to me; I haven't lost everyone that I love. Because I have you now, and _you_ are all I need to get by every day."

Naruto looked up with the tears still flowing, he couldn't believe it. Kakashi practically said _I love you. _Naruto knew that he had strong feelings for the copy nin, he knew that he loved him. Now all he had to do was confess how he felt to, that couldn't be too hard.

So Naruto swallowed and brung some courage and looked Kakashi directly into the eye. "Can you open your other eye and look at me through it?"

Kakashi nodded and opened his other eye. It was like looking at him through a new light. Through the sharigan he was a big bundle of shimmering gold. He was beautiful, he was perfect, and he was everything he could ever want all in one person.

Naruto sat up on his knees, "Kakashi its you, you are my light you have the most beautiful color, you are perfect, this time I have spent with you has been the best time I my life, i- I love you…"

Naruto said it, Naruto really said it, he really said that he loved him and Kakashi really loved him back Naruto was his golden light and he would never want that to go away… he will never let him burn out no matter what.

"Naruto I love you to, the way you talk about someone important to you being your light… I found mine, I can see you shinning brighter than anything even though you have no color that I can see, I still love you."

Kakashi bent into a kiss, once again conquering his mouth. "Naruto I love you…"

"Say it again…"

"I love you"

"Again"

"I love you…"

"One more time…"

"Naruto, I love you more than anyone else in the world!"

Naruto swept his hands through kakashi's hair, "I believe you… you have conquered my heart."

Kakashi chuckled, "No, you conquered mine."

* * *

authors note-

did you enjoy? i think the next chapter will be my final chapter for this fic. any ideas for the last chapter b/c i would like it to go out with a bang, un! as deidara would say anyways! well please read, like, review! tell me what you think! remember that reviews are love and i need love but not the bad love, save that for the people who dis yaio!


	6. how much do you love me

Hellllooooo! It's the finale chapter! It took me a while but… I finally came up with the grand finale! I believe that this was a good idea for an exciting ending I hope all of you enjoy! Please spread the love with wonderful reviews! I love all of you guys! Thanks for all the following support!

* * *

Finale chapter- how much do you really love me? {!} {Excitement!}-

Naruto was on the ground crying. He was on his knees when Kakashi lifted him up off the ground and said, "So?"

Naruto had more tears streaming down his face and then he managed to say, "Yes… ohh god yes!"

* * *

two weeks ago ago-

"Kakashi! Wake up! It's time to gooooooo, if you don't get up now then we will be late for the get together with hokaga-sama and everyone. Also I believe it's been awhile since you have hung out with any of your friends." The excited naked blond said as he pounced all over Kakashi and his own smexy, nakedness.

"Ohh Naruto… how could I get up if your naked body is tempting me to eat you all up!" Kakashi said as he pinned Naruto to the bed and stated kissing him all over.

"Ahh Kakashi! Stooooop ittttt! We have to go in a few minutes! Ahhh! Kakashi!" Naruto squealed as his beloved Kakashi went all over him.

Then they both heard a knock on the window and turned to look at it. When they looked there was a tall, oldish but not bad looking, man with a beard. He was chuckling lightly to himself as his eyebrows lifted towards them.

"Kyah!" Naruto yelled as he fell off the bed covered by the sheet and some pillows that fell with him.

Kakashi mumbled to himself, "Did he just say, kyah…? So cute!"

Kakashi threw on his mask and some clothes as he tossed Naruto some of his clothes and went to the window.

"Asuma, did you enjoy the show? Because if you want more then you will have to pay." Kakashi said as he opened the window and went to his Naruto.

"I might have to take you up on that offer, but later." Asuma said as he chuckled to himself.

Asuma followed Kakashi into the kitchen, where he saw Naruto making coffee. "Hello Naruto I'm asuma, I believe we have met before but briefly."

Naruto looked over and said, "Ahh, Yeah I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to officially meet you, are you and Kakashi friends?"

"Yeah we are! Friends since we were kids." Asuma said as he sat at the table.

Kakashi grabbed a mug from one of the cabinets and said, "well Naruto if we weren't friends then do you think I would have taken it so lightly, when he caught us being bad little boys in the bedroom?"

Naruto started to blush as he took kakashi's cup and poured coffee into it. "Probably not… but at least now I know you do socialize with more people than just me and the people you go on missions with."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "I spend all my time with you because I can't stand to be away from you!" and brung Naruto into a deep kiss.

After a few seconds asuma cleared his throat, loudly and said, "Even though you two would make wonderfully hot smex together and you probably have but we have to go to the hokaga building now."

Kakashi sighed "Okay…" and went after Narutos mouth one more time on a surprise attack.

They all three left kakashi's house and went towards the hokaga building. When they arrived asuma went through the doors to the building but Kakashi and Naruto hopped up to the window of her office. They couldn't help it; it was a force of habit.

Tsunade heard a knock and her window open behind her. She turned around and she yelled, "What the hell is wrong with using a door? My window is not something you get to crawl in and out of all you want!"

Kakashi bent down a little to whisper in Narutos ear, "I know something I crawl in and out of anytime I want."

Naruto blushed, the red evidence covering his whole face. "At least we knocked first!"

Tsunade motioned with one of her fingers to walk to the front of the desk with everyone else standing there. In the room there was Genma, Sakura, Kiba, Guy, Kurina, Hinata, Neji and Asuma who just walked in.

"So why did you call us all in here?" Kiba the dog boy asked.

"we are going on a rescue mission to save some of our konoha ninja, they might be dead." Tsunade barely explained.

Naruto looked confused, "What? Can you explain more clearly please?"

"Sorry, I'll be a bit clearer. I will be sending four of you to retrieve ino and shikamaru. Then the next team will be sent to retrieve Shikaku, lee and tenten. They were sent on a mission to find and exterminate some unknown group of people in the nearby mountains. But something went wrong and they have been captured. They somehow sent out a distress signal and we got a letter to send help. The sand investigated a little and two of their men survived out of the four they sent. They said that what they saw of it, ino and shikamaru were alive and lee was. But they looked like they had been tortured and probably close to death. We have to send you out immediately to get them and bring them back dead or alive. There in two separate locations. Ino and shikamaru are in one and the rest are in the other. The sand got these locations for us and sent them here immediately. Kakashi, asuma, genma and sakura are going to be team one. You will go to this location. You are going to retrieve shikamaru and ino. Naruto, kiba, neji, and hinata are going after Shikaku, lee and tenten. Now get going!" tsunade yelled.

Everyone was about to get going when Jiriya walked in. "Sorry I'm late, I'm already caught up so what do you want me to do?"

"You, guy and kurina are going in an opposite direction and set traps. Get information anything you can do to help this situation. I don't know how dangerous or bad it is, but it's bad and we don't have are smartest here for the quick thinking. No you all may go! Tsunade hurriedly explained.

Every one took off to their houses to get ready.

"Kakashi, how dangerous is this going to be?" Naruto asked as he tossed some supplies into his bag.

Kakashi looked over to the blond, "Naruto I don't know but apparently it's bad. So be care full and I will see you when we get back okay."

"Okay." Naruto said as he zipped up his bag and opened the bedroom window. "Let's go."

As they arrived everyone else was arriving too. They split up into their separate teams and was about to head off. But as they were fixing to leave, Narutos eyes landed on Kakashi's one eye and they just starred at each other for a few seconds then Kakashi fast walked towards Naruto and brung his hand up to the side of Narutos head and lifted it up and kissed him. They let go of the kiss and Kakashi whispered into Narutos ear, "I love you… so be careful." and then left real quick with the rest of his team.

"So you are the one who got up in that guys grill huh?! You lucky bastard, Kakashi is hot!" kiba said as he patted Narutos back.

All Naruto could do was grin and say, "Yeah, I am!" then they all left.

* * *

Both teams had arrived at the appropriate bases and were now trying to find a way in.

"This place is big, so we will have to split into two teams of two. And we need to go over the roles we each have in this team." Kiba said as he crawled off of akamaru.

Neji nodded his head in agreement. "I and hinata are here for are byakugan and hinatas medical ninjutsu skills. Kiba is here because of his sense of smell and other heightened senses. And Naruto, you are here because, well I don't really know your ability's or how strong you are."

Kiba spoke up, "I've been on two missions with Naruto. Trust me, this golden boy right here can kick ass. He is probably the strongest one out of all of us!"

"I don't know about all that, but I am pretty strong. But I don't usually do group missions; I typically don't do missions unless they are A rank or higher and I do them alone. So this group thing is something I haven't actually done for a while. Or at least had the other members participate in." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-what do you mean when you say 'had other members participate in'?" Hinata asked as she walked a little closer to Naruto.

"I mean that we would go on really hard or dangerous missions and they would leave me to do them alone." Naruto explained.

Neji got curious, "Why did they leave?"

"Because, I told them to." Naruto said.

"Now why would you do that?" kiba budged in to ask.

Naruto sighed, "My best friend died protecting me because I didn't sense the person that was fixing to attack me. I was stupid and let my guard down for too long, which i shouldn't have done to begin with. The person was a lot stronger than me and I wouldn't have been able to protect myself properly anyways. But still, she just jumped in and took his attack, which caused her death. I couldn't save her and I don't want to take that chance again with someone. So I do things alone, make sure the people I care for are safe."

"Ahh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Hinata said as she gave Naruto a hug.

"It's okay… but chit chats over." Naruto said as he moved out of hinatas hug.

Naruto quickly turned around and threw four kunai knives in two directions. Two went one way then two went the other. Everyone was kind of confused at why he did that, then the two bodies fell out of the trees, the weapons in their heads.

"Eh, Holy shit! You got them guys? Nice job!" Kiba said as he looked around warily.

"How did you know they were there? I didn't even sense them." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan.

"I wouldn't have noticed them either but I could feel the vibrations of their movements coming from the trees." When Naruto looked up at all of them his eyes were glowing purple.

Everyone was shocked, so they just stood there, with their mouths slightly open.

Naruto hurriedly made some hand signals both of the dead bodies turned to dust. "Okay, we need to split up and search. Now, because they are heading this way and if we can find a way to distract them and make them think that we are somewhere else while masking where we really are then we can make it to the building, break in and search for them once we are inside."

"Whoo! Sounds like a plan to me!" Kiba said a little louder than necessary.

Neji hit the back of kiba's head and said, "You idiot, don't be too loud or they will find us."

Naruto stayed in deep thought for about five seconds then said, "I'm taking hinata with me. Neji, kiba, you two will be a team and do what neji thinks is best. Hinata lets head out."

Naruto and hinata avoided the enemy on the way to the hideout and made it to the back doors. Hinata looked into the building to see who was where and she found a way to sneak into the building without being noticed.

They made it into the building, but lee or the others weren't anywhere to be found.

"N-Naruto, they aren't here, they aren't in this building." Hinata whispered.

"Wait, they might be here. Let's look for any doors leading to a down stairs. You check this floor and ill check another one and keep doing that until you find something or I do. If you find something or you need my help then spike your chakra and I'll be there as soon as possible. i will do the same." Naruto explained.

They both took off.

They searched three different halls each until hinata found it. She spiked her chakra and waited for Naruto to find her.

"Hinata, did you find the door?" Naruto asked as he ran to her.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they are down there or not, there is something blocking me. I can't see anything more than a few feet in front of me, and its pitch black down there." Hinata said as she pointed down the stairs.

Naruto starred down the stairs for a moment and listened, concentrating on any movements or vibrations he could feel or anything he could possibly smell.

"N-Naruto…?" hinata mumbled.

"Come on hinata, as far as I can tell there isn't anyone on the stairs. But there is something defiantly forward from the stairs, let's go. I'll be in front and I will watch in front of us to the best of my capabilities and you watch behind us the best you can." Naruto said as he took hinatas hand and lead her down the stairs.

Hinata felt a weird sensation when their hands touched, then she remembered watching the kiss scene that Naruto and Kakashi bravely and sweetly put on for everyone.

Hinata walked a few steps behind him, watching to make sure they weren't ambushed from behind, holding onto Narutos hand the whole time so they didn't lose each other in the darkness.

"H-hey, Naruto… can I ask you a personnel question?" hinata asked.

"Yeah sure, go on ahead." Naruto said.

"Are you, are you gay?" she asked while holding her breath.

Naruto turned to look at her, even though he couldn't really see her. He could tell she wasn't breathing and said, "It's okay to breath you know! And yes I am, I'm currently and hopefully for the rest of my life or his, in a loving relationship with Kakashi."

"Oh, okay… Just wondering since I saw you two kissing earlier, I wasn't for sure or not." hinata managed to mumbled out.

Naruto could hear and sense the nervousness in hinatas voice. "It's okay to ask me those questions. If we are going to be in more missions together then we might as well be friends!"

"R-Really, then okay let's be friends!" hinata started to calm down a little bit.

They reached the end of the stairs and could see some light. They started to walk towards it. Hinatas eyes started to work again, but barely. They were going good enough to tell that there were some people behind the door. The people were moving around the room talking in hushed voices.

"Hinata, I will go in first and kill the first person I can get to. Then you come in after me and do the same thing. But we need to kill them without being noticed until they feel the pain of the blade to their neck and dying." Naruto said as he started to hide the little bit of chakra that you could still feel if you were good enough.

Naruto slipped into the room that looked more like a lab and went up behind the first person he saw and broke the person's neck. Hinata slipped right in and used the silent palm to hit his heart five times through his back and he was dead too.

"Good job, now let's go, there is someone on the other side of that door." Naruto informed hinata as they slipped into the next room.

When they entered, hinatas jaw dropped open completely and she whimpered, "No, we were to late…"

Naruto looked closely at their faces, and recognized them from the photos Tsunade showed him to go by. There was tenten, lee and Shikaku. Naruto could automatically tell they had been tortured and one of them was dead. The other two were on the brink of death.

Hinata ran over and checked lee first. He was alive, then she checked tenten and she was alive then tears came to her eyes as she checked shikamarus dad. He was dead.

"Naruto… Shikaku is dead. Probably for twelve hours now and the other two are alive. I'm going to do emergency treatment and they should be okay for now, or at least until we can get them back to konoha and put them in the hospital." Hinata said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hinata… I'm sorry." Naruto put his hand on her shoulder trying to console her.

"I-it will b-be fine as l-long as I can sav-save these two… then it wouldn't ha-have been a complete wa-waste in effort to save them." Hinata tried her best to keep it together but she couldn't stop the tears.

Then neji and kiba walked in the door.

Akamaru whimpered as he nudged lee's body with his nose. Kiba said. "No… shikamaru, how are we going to tell him his dad is dead…"

Neji's eyes saddened and he said, "After hinata finishes we will find a safe place for them and keep watch over them. Two of us will stay with them and the other two will go to the location of the other team and help out in any way we can."

"Arfff, Arfff." Akamaru barked.

"Ohh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that asuma said to tell the rest of you that there is a certain spot they want us to meet at when we are done. It's a tree, he said you can't miss it and if we follow the location he gave us then we should be able to pinpoint its location in the woods." Kiba said as he took the paper out of his pocket and gave it to neji.

Neji hit kiba on the back of his head again, "You should have given this to us a while ago, or when you first got it."

"I-I'm done… we can go now." Hinata mumbled out.

"Okay, I'll carry lee, akamaru can carry Shikaku and neji can get tenten." Naruto said as he helped hinata up.

Neji picked up tenten and said, "kiba you carry lee, Naruto needs to stay opened armed because he is the most observant and needs to stay more focused on our surroundings."

"Eh, okay." Kiba didn't even try to pick a fight.

They left the building without running into anyone else. They found the location of the tree and there wasn't anyone there or a trace of anyone. Naruto could here distant noises and got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Neji, we are going to the other base. I have a bad feeling that there mission didn't go as good as ours." Naruto said as he took a quick look around the area.

Neji nodded and said, "Hinata keep a watch on them to make sure they don't die and kiba, akamaru, you to keep them safe."

Neji and Naruto headed to the other base. When they got there the building was pretty much destroyed and neji spotted genma lying on the ground bleeding. He ran over to him, he was still alive just unconscious with a deep injury to the side of his stomach.

Naruto could feel kakashi's chakra. It was nearby and his heart beat was going faster than a bullet.

Narutos mind was suddenly filled with images of Kakashi being held up on a wall, being tortured and killed. There were so many pictures coming out of nowhere, and then Naruto heard a faint scream that sounded like they were yelling his name.

Kakashi's point of view-

"Naruto move! Naruto!" Kakashi yelled trying to get his attention because there was a masked ninja coming at Naruto with a huge sword.

Kakashi started running towards Naruto, wondering why he wasn't moving out of the way, why his Naruto was just standing there with his eyes wide open and his fist clenched.

"Dammit, no I won't make it-" Kakashi said as he jumped in front of Narutos body acting as a shield.

Narutos point of view-

He was being pummeled to the ground; someone's body was on top of him. Wait, he knew that body that was his Kakashi's body. "What the hell was going on?"

A good minute or two passed before Naruto opened his eyes to see blood crying from someone's stomach, and he looked up to the face to see blood seeping through the mask on his face. Then he looked a little bit further and the nightmare came true. It was Kakashi; he was holding himself up with his arms and one knee above Naruto. Both eyes were uncovered and opened, Naruto glanced around Kakashi to see a guy stuck up on a tree his head chopped off and his body pinned to the tree with a huge sword.

"K-Kakashi! Noooo, why? Why did this happen… how?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't move, he forgot how to breathe, and he could make his eyes leave Kakashi's.

Narutos mind was surging, "How do I breathe again? Just inhale and exhale right? Yeah just try that."

Kakashi pulled down his mask. "Naruto… when we ge- out of h-here I-i w-want to ma-"

Kakashi collapsed onto Naruto. Naruto couldn't process what was happening in his mind. It was all too much for him to handle.

So… he decided to scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

Naruto saw sakura, she ran over there when she heard him scream and immediately pulled him out from under Kakashi, and started to give Kakashi emergency aid.

Naruto grabbed kakashi's hand and leaned in to give him one more kiss, because he wasn't sure if it would be there last. He gave Kakashi one more kiss and held his hand tight and wouldn't let it go. Then… everything went dark.

* * *

It was dark, everything was quiet. He had a slight pain in his shoulder and all he could think about was Kakashi. Then he remembered what happened, he remembered seeing Kakashi, blood, remembering Kakashi saying that when they got back he wanted to… but he never finished. What was he going to say?

So many questions on what is going on, what was happening at this moment. Then Naruto remembered that someone died but he couldn't remember who did. "Was neji, sakura, Kakashi… did Kakashi die?" He didn't know.

Then Naruto heard a voice. "Naruto, are you awake? Naruto?" then he felt a slight shake to his arm. It felt painful, like a sudden shock went through his arm. Then, he opened his eyes, hoping and praying that what he woke up to wasn't Kakashi's bleeding body. But he still opened them anyways.

When he opened his eyes he saw hinata. She was standing over him with a worried look on her face.

"Hinata… hi. How are you are you okay!?" Naruto asked as he realized that she might have gotten hurt.

"Ah, Naruto I'm fine… but you got hurt. A huge sword stabbed you in the shoulder, is what I heard anyways." Hinata said as she looked like she might cry.

"Then… how is Kakashi?" Naruto said, almost afraid to ask.

Hinata went wide eyed.

"Ohh, god no… he isn't, dead is he? He is! That look on your face says it all!" Naruto said assuming the worst possible thing.

Naruto tried to get out of bed; the tears were coming to the corner of his eyes.

Hinata started freaking out, "W-WAIT! Naruto, he's not dead! He is in the next room asleep and stable. Do you want to go see him?"

Naruto looked relieved, "Really, I can go see him!"

Hinata giggled, "Yeah we can go right now if you want."

Naruto crawled out of bed, "Okay!"

Hinata helped Naruto to the room next to his. Naruto stopped at the door, he wasn't sure if he should go in or not, what would he see…

But hinata opened the door and gave Naruto a little push. When Naruto entered the room and saw him, he looked peaceful. The blanket was over his face so no one could see it and he looked all right. But it still made Naruto cry.

Hinata slowly backed out of the room and closed the door; she stood in front of it so no one could barge in on Narutos moment.

He crawled in the bed next to Kakashi and cried into his chest. He cried for almost an hour when hinata came in and checked on him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" hinata asked.

Naruto looked up, "Yeah I'm fine… but I have a question. How lloong have we been asleep?"

"Uhh, for three days." Hinata responded.

"Three days huh, how much longer do you think Kakashi will sleep?" Naruto asked as he crawled out of the bed.

"Maybe two or three more days, his injury was serious. He was stabbed through his abdomen; a lot of his organs got damaged. He is quite lucky to be alive." Hinata said.

"Okay then, I'll just stay here until he wakes up." Naruto said.

Hinata left the room giggling to herself.

* * *

It was four days later. Naruto had mostly not left the room. But he had to once he was released from the hospital. So he would go home to make the place safe for when Kakashi came home. Depending on his condition, they may or may not let him come home immediately. So Naruto was going to do everything he could to help.

It was night time and Naruto had fallen asleep lying next to the sleeping Kakashi. Then Kakashi suddenly woke up. He looked around the room and noticed that he was in the hospital. As he tried to move he noticed the familiar warm body lying close by. He looked down and got all happy because he was with his Naruto.

Naruto suddenly woke up to the movements made on the bed. He didn't know what was so important that could go on that should interrupt his beauty sleep. But when he opened his eyes he realized.

Naruto jumped out of bed, his Kakashi was awake, moving breathing and not dying. He was just so…

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi said as he tried to stand up to get to his Naruto.

"Oi! Don't stand up and I'm fine! I've been worried that's all." Naruto said as he took a step towards Kakashi.

Kakashi sat back down in the bed, one as not to have to argue with his worried adorable Naruto and as not to argue with the freakishly large amounts of pain coming from his stomach saying sit down or die.

They stood a t each other for a few minutes, neither one saying anything to one another. Just looking into each other's eyes both thinking the exact same thing… "Damn, I love that man!"

"Naruto I"- Kakashi started to say something but he was cut short by tsunade barging in.

"So Kakashi finally woke up huh? Well Naruto I'm sorry but you have to leave." Tsunade said as she started to push Naruto out the door.

"W-Wait! Why do I have to leave, I love him and he finally woke up! I want to spend some time with him!"

Then tsunade counter attacked, "How do you know that you love him. You have known each other for eight months and you think you love him?"

Naruto protested, "I don't think that I love him, I know I do. It's that light… he is different and he is mine. When you find the one you love you can see how special there light is, and you can't let it go! When you find them then go for it, because you might not get a second chance!"

Tsunade stopped. "There light? Well how do you know this persons light is so special? When you find them how do you exactly know that it's that person? What makes them so special?"

"You just know… they shine brighter than the others and they out this special feeling in your stomach that no one else could. It's not anything in particular that makes them special, its everything about them that makes them special. It can be the way they snuggle there face into your chest when they sleep to keep their nose warm to the way they like to eat cheesecake. But the one thing that makes Naruto so special to me, is that one light he gives off, and never lets it go out." Kakashi said as he stood up and walked over to Naruto. Once he reached Naruto he laid a mind blowing, orgasm splattering, earth shattering kiss.

They were pulled apart mid kiss, and Kakashi whispered, "I love you…" into his ear before Naruto was kicked out of the room.

Naruto stood outside the door breathless, when Shizune showed up.

"Eh, Shizune why can't I stay with him?" Naruto asked as he slid down the wall next to the door.

"Because of his injury, he doesn't need any extra stress or anything on him right now. Maybe in a couple days you can see him. But until then no, okay?" Shizune explained the heart breaking rules to Naruto.

"Well how long does a couple day mean?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe four or five more days then Kakashi will be free to go home." And that was the end. Shizune not only broke him but tore him to shreds in the process.

Narutos head fell to the inside of his hands and he almost died… but he didn't!

* * *

It was the five days later and Naruto woke up to Kakashi hovering over him in the house. Naruto hadn't got to see Kakashi for five days, the only reason he hadn't pounced the gray haired man was because he was still hurt or at least he thought so.

"K- Kashi! Your back home, I'm soooo happy!" Naruto screamed as he got up to devour his man in sweet kisses and hugs.

"Yes Naruto I'm home! Also I'm no longer injured; they took care of that so you don't have to be holding back you know." Kakashi informed Naruto of this; fully aware of the possible bone crushing pounces and hugs he will receive.

Naruto jumped Kakashi and they ended up on the ground, Naruto on top of Kakashi and Kakashi kissed him, and hard. When they released the kiss Naruto had to ask.

"Kakashi, did you mean everything you said to the hokaga the other day?"

Kakashi looked lovingly into Narutos eyes, "Yes I meant every word. Naruto I love you and no matter what I'm always going to love you."

"K-Kakashi… I love you toooo!" tears started pouring out of Narutos eyes. Kakashi sat up, and Naruto slid off of him and onto his knees.

Kakashi stood all the way up and said to Naruto, "Do you remember what I said to you before I collapsed on you while we were on that mission?"

Naruto was still crying, "Umm, kind of… you said when we get back that you wanted to… then you started to say something else but you collapsed as you were about to say it." {Sniff, sniff}

"Naruto, what I was going to say was, when we get back Naruto, I want to marry you." Kakashi said it; he said he wanted to marry Naruto.

The tears started coming faster, "you want to marry me? Why would you want to marry me?/!" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Because I love you, and the way you cry, and the way you eat cheesecake and because you are you. I love you because you are not afraid to be you. And that's what I love, is you. So Naruto…**_ Will you marry me?"_**

Kakashi bent down and helped Naruto up and wiped the tears away and said, "So…?"

Naruto looked into Kakashi's eye and said, "Yes!"

* * *

know the only thing i'm going to tell you about there future lives is that they enjoy lots of more cheese cake! long live kakashi and naruto! sweethearts for life!

* * *

authors note-

did you like the grand finale? it took a lot of work but i got it done! yay me! i hope you like it! i was going to split it up into chapter six part one and part two and just make seven chapters but then i decided not to! also who doesnt like cheesecake now huh! couse i know i do! anyways please give me some goood reviews please! this is the fianle chapter for my light and i want some love people! reviews are love and i need love! also i didnt get the grammar as good i this one as i usually do so please forgive! but im tired and want to post this now for any late night readers!


End file.
